The New Family
by Elenor GreanLeEf
Summary: Harry is no longer safe, so he has to live with the person he hates the most. However, he will discover that there is more to his potion master than meets the eye. Not slash.
1. Surprises

Severus Snape was livid, no correction he was beyond livid. He had been expecting to have a peaceful summer, or as peaceful one could have when you were a double agent. Unfortunately that had just been completely thrown out of the window. Albus had just informed him that it was no longer safe for Harry Potter to stay with his relatives.

"Were the wards breached?" He asked the elder wizard.

"No Severus."

"Then I fail to see why the boy is in danger."

Albus sighed, at that moment he looked extremely exhausted. "Severus, unfortunately the threat does not come from outside his home. It comes from the inside."

Severus looked at Albus incredulously; he couldn't be saying what he thought he was. Deciding he needed his thoughts clarified, he just asked, "What exactly are you implying Albus, that the boy is being abused?"

The old wizard sighed once again. "Unfortunately Severus, that is exactly what I am saying. Mrs. Figg had told me that something was not quite right in that house, so I sent someone to check up on him. He was locked in his room. It appeared the boy had not only been starved but beaten as well. He has physically recovered from his injuries, but mentally, he probably never will."

Severus didn't think his legs could hold him much longer, so he dropped into a chair. He was no longer livid, he was horrified. He did not like the boy, but never in a million years would he wish something like this on him, no child deserved that.

"Where will he stay now Albus? The blood wards were the only thing protecting him during the summer."

"He will have to stay with you Severus."

"WHAT! I don't have any relation to Lily or Potter, how can I keep him safe?"

"I realize that, but your home has some of the strongest ward around. No one will ever find him there, and you are protected by your government as well. Voldemort would never dare attack a person there."

"Albus, I want to keep Potter safe but I have priories, you must realize this."

"Severus, what do you think Lisa would feel if she found out you were denying a child safety on her account?"

Severus remained silent, he knew exactly what she would be, she would be pissed. It would be a living nightmare, no it would be worse than a nightmare. She'd have his hide.

"Alright Albus, I will allow the boy to stay with us, but on two conditions," he said slowly.

"What is it?"

Severus sighed and then said, "He must take a wizards oath that he will never disclose the location of my home, or what he finds there."

Albus nodded in agreement. "Very reasonable, I was already planning on him doing so. What is your other term?"

"I also have the right to discipline him how I see fit. I will not have him undermining me in my own house."

"Of course, I wouldn't even think about telling you how to discipline a child in your home. Anyway I have a request for you."

Severus's black eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "Albus I don't think you are in any place to be requesting anything from me. You _are_ the one shoving him in to my home."

"This is just a request to make it easier on Harry, and to protect a few other children."

Severus looked at him sharply, he knew what he wanted. "No Albus, no! I absolutely refuse this time! With Potter it is a necessity, with the others it is not."

"Unfortunately it is. The Weasleys had been attacked just recently and the children are no longer safe. Also I believe it would be very upsetting for Harry to be alone. He doesn't need any more mental trauma then he has already received."

"You are milking this for everything it is worth," Severus bit out, and then sighed dramatically, "Alright I give in, they can come. Am I right in assuming that the Granger girl will be coming as well?"

"You are."

Severus closed his eyes, and then slowly said, "When will I be expecting them?"

"I would like them to be at your home tonight."

"Alright, have you told them yet?"

"No but I have discussed it with their parents, they are completely alright with it. Let's go tell them shall we."

Severus nodded and followed Albus into the kitchen area of the Borrow. He seriously doubted that the parents were completely alright with them staying at his home. In fact he was pretty sure it was exactly the opposite. He also knew if Black was still alive, he would have never allowed him to take Harry, someone would have died first. The cold faces of the occupants in the kitchen confirmed his earlier thought.

"I have just spoken with Severus about allowing the children to stay at his home, and he has agreed. He said they could leave with him tonight, is this alright?"

It was clear that the answer everyone wanted to give Albus was no. The only question was if someone would tell him this.

"Albus I still don't see why they have to go with Severus. How could he possibly protect them better then we could?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Molly we have already discussed this. Severus has wards around his house that will not allow anyone to find them. Anyway I think we should bring the children in and tell them."

Molly quietly went out to get them and it didn't take long for her to return. It appeared that they had been eavesdropping or attempting to. Harry stopped in the door and pointed at Severus.

"What is he doing here?"

"Harry, have a seat and we will explain that," Albus said and fortunately Harry complied. "Harry I believe that the only place you would be really protected at would be Severus's home." The children were stunned; it appeared Albus had finally lost his mind. "I also believe it would be good for Harry if you other children went with them. You will be protected there. The wards are very strong there and no one will be able to find you."

That was all Ron could take of their Headmaster's madness, he could remain quiet no longer. "He's a Death Eater! How do we know he won't use this to advantage? What if he sells us out to You Know Who?"

It was rather obvious that this sentiment was shared by all of them. It was also obvious that without proof, they would get nowhere.

"I'll show you why I won't use this to my advantage. I'll be right back Albus," Severus growled, and then disappeared.

It was only a few seconds and then he reappeared. With him was a woman. She was a little on the short side, but was of medium build. She had semi short, dark blond hair, and glasses but the most surprising thing was that she was wearing muggle clothing. She was also speaking.

"I absolutely hate it when you do that Sev, you know it makes me sick, especially now."

"I'm sorry but it was necessary, I wouldn't do it otherwise," Severus told her.

The woman looked around nervously. "Where are we Sev?"

Before he could answer Albus spoke. "Pleasure to see you again Lisa, please have a seat."

She complied but she seemed a little slow, Severus stood behind her.

"Lisa seeing how Severus did not have time to explain to you why you are here, I will," Albus said. "It is no longer safe for Harry to stay at his former home, so now he needs a secure place to stay during the summer. The only place that has strong enough wards is your and Severus's home. We have already agreed that Harry and his friends will be staying with you for the summer, but they need some reassurance that they will be alright."

Lisa looked slightly puzzled. "I don't know what I am supposed to be reassuring them of." Her American accent was clearly obvious, and so was her confusion.

"They believe that I am a Death Eater and that I plan to hand Potter over the next chance I get," Severus told her. It was easy to tell he was annoyed.

Lisa chuckled softly. "Appearances can be deceiving, and you have been fully fooled. I do not pay a lot of attention to foreign wizard cults, but Severus tells me enough to know a real Death Eater would never marry a muggle."

Two things hit them like a ton of bricks. One Severus was married to her and she was a muggle. It also explained why the wards in his home were so strong. If anyone ever found out she would be in a lot of danger.

"Is that enough proof Mr. Weasley?" Severus said with a sneer while glaring at the boy.

Ron just nodded dumbly, still not over his shock.

Lisa looked up at Severus and then asked, "Which ones are going to be staying with us Severus?"

"Potter, Granger, and the youngest two of the Weasleys."

"And when will they be coming with us?" she asked him.

Albus was the one to answer. "Tonight if that is alright with you, Lisa."

She smiled and said, "That's fine with me. Are they ready to go?"

"No not yet, it was a last minute decision of mine." Albus told her.

"I was just only told a few minutes ago of his...idea," Severus said.

Lisa looked back at Severus and said, "Well can you bring me back home since they aren't ready? I'd really like to be home right now."

Severus smiled slightly, and nodded. She stood up, and in the next moment they were both gone.

Albus's eyes twinkled as he smiled. He then said, "I think you four should go get packed."

Numbly they complied.


	2. This Can't Be Happening

"Can you believe what Dumbledore is doing to us!" Harry practically roared in outrage when they were finally upstairs. "I mean sending us off to live with Snape!"

"Harry, it's what he thinks is best for us," Hermione tried to tell him.

"And you think he's right about this?" Ron asked her. "It's Snape we are talking about here! We all know what he's going to treat us like."

"Maybe not," Hermione said. "I mean did you see the way he was with his wife? He was different, not as harsh. You could tell how much he cares for her. Maybe we've had him wrong all along."

"Are you nuts Hermione?" Harry asked her. "So what if Snape seems a little bit nicer to the person who he's married to, and I still can't believe that anyone would marry him, he's still going to be the same to us. He was still treating us the same even though he was nice to her."

"Harry we have to be patient with him. We've only seen him in class, or when he was around people who are used to seeing him act a certain way. Maybe it has been just a front to keep his cover up," Hermione continued desperately.

"I'll believe it when I see it Hermione," Harry told her. They all knew what that meant. There was no way he was going to believe it. He believed that Snape was one of the most evil people in the world, next to Voldemort of course.

Hermione sighed and continued to pack her things into her trunk, which she had moved into the boy's room. She knew that arguing with them would be futile.

Ron and Harry continued to talk about how horrible the situation would be, while the two girls packed in silence. Finally Ginny spoke up.

"Will you two stuff it already?" she told them.

They both looked at her shocked. She was the last person they thought would be okay with this.

"What is your problem?" Ron asked. "You aren't going along with this are you?"

Ginny slammed the lid of her trunk down and glared at both of them. "No I am not alright with this," she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "but we don't have a choice now do we? We aren't safe at our house anymore, and we aren't safe here because Harry isn't protected by the blood wards. Dumbledore thinks we will be safe with Snape, so did you two ever once consider that maybe we will be?"

"Ginny he is a Death Eater," Harry told her. "We won't be safe with him!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Didn't you two see his wife?" she asked them. "She's a muggle! No Death Eater would marry a muggle. They want to kill muggles!"

"Okay so what if he isn't really a Death Eater? That doesn't mean he won't treat us any different. He's still going to be the exact same way," Ron said.

Ginny sighed and finally said, "We don't know that and besides it's way too late now!"

No one said anything. What Ginny said was true, there was no point arguing over it. Harry finished throwing his things in his trunk and then placed Hedgwig's cage on top of it. She wasn't there, but he was hoping she would be able to find out where Snape's house was, where ever it was. That truly did bother him. Apparently, just a handful of people knew where Snape's home was at. What if something went wrong? No one would be able to find them. He didn't like this at all and would much rather stay where he was at.

His thoughts were cut off when Dumbledore entered the room, Snape was with him. Dumbledore smiled before he said, "Good to see all of you are packed. Now, I think you are just about ready. There are a few more things that we need to do though."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. They didn't like the sound of that.

"As you have found out tonight, there is a lot about Professor Snape that you don't know about. Much depends on secrecy and because of that you four are going to have to take make an Unbreakable Vow."

"We what?" Ron said loudly.

Ginny stepped on his foot hard and glared at him.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Keep your mouth shut," she told him.

Snape, who was getting impatient, glared at them. "Listen all of you," he said in his dangerously soft voice. "I am risking a lot by allowing you into my home. I am willing to protect you and I am putting other lives at risk, so be grateful. You are taking the vow to insure the safety of my family."

As usual, Snape's commanding voice had brought the attention back to him. It also gave Dumbledore the chance to finish what he was saying.

"Tonight you will make a vow," he told them smiling. "You will swear that you will not tell anyone or anything about what you have seen and heard of tonight. You will also swear that you won't tell anyone or anything about what you see or hear when you are with Snape and his family. The other people downstairs have already made their oaths and now you have to."

It looked like they were all reluctant to step forward; even the girls were unnerved by this. However, Hermione stepped forward.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Good, let's get started then shall we?" Dumbledore said in a cheery voice. "Link arms with Severus please."

Hermione did what she told her but it was obvious she was nervous. Dumbledore took out his want and pointed it at their linked arms.

"Will you Hermione Granger swear never to speak of Severus' wife except with the people who know of her?"

"I will," she said nervously. She almost jumped back as a band of light wrapped around their arms. However, she couldn't move because Snape's grip on her arm. She looked up at him. His face was calm and unreadable.

"Will you Hermione Granger swear never to speak of what you see in Severus' home except with the people who know what is there?"

"I will." Another band circled their arms, but this time she was able to keep from moving.

"Will you Hermione Granger never divulge that Severus is married to a muggle except to the ones who already know this?"

"I will," she said again.

There was one more band before they all seemed to sink in and disappear. The second they were gone Severus released her arm and took a step back.

"Alright who's next?" Dumbledore said.

No one said anything for a moment before Ginny stepped forward. It was the same process as Hermione's and once again as soon as the strands disappeared Severus released her. Now both boys were looking anywhere except at Severus and Dumbledore. Neither of them wanted to take the oath, neither of them wanted to be anywhere near Severus.

Finally Severus had gotten impatient. "Will one of you move? We don't have all night. The longer we wait the more dangerous it is."

That caused Harry's head to snap up. "Listen I don't want to go anywhere with you! I don't trust you even if your wife is a muggle. It means nothing to me!"

"Harry," Dumbledore said, cutting Severus off before he could say anything. "I wouldn't put you somewhere I didn't believe you would be safe. I'm asking you to trust me my boy. You do trust me don't you?"

Harry looked at the floor. He did trust Dumbledore; he was one of the few people he could trust. However, it was so hard to take this step. Finally he stepped forward and held his arm out. Severus clasped his hand and was looking at Harry. Harry and Severus continued to look at each other as Harry made the unbreakable vow. Before they both knew it, it was over and they finally released each other.

Now it was Ron's turn but he still was dead set against making the vow.

"I won't do it," he said breaking the silence. "I owe him nothing."

"Ron!" Hermione said in shock.

Once again Dumbledore tried to say something, but Severus cut in. "Listen Mr. Weasley, you have no home, you're life is in danger as we speak. You are a target," he said in a low tone. "I am offering you my home at a great personal risk to me and mine. I didn't have to, but I did because I know if you are not well hidden or at school someone will kill you. Do you understand that?"

Ron was shocked. Sure he realized his family was targeted, but he never realized he was in that much trouble. It was too hard to believe. It also didn't help that his mother kept him so sheltered. He looked at the headmaster. "His what he said true?" he asked.

Dumbledore wasn't smiling now. He sighed and then said, "Yes my boy, unfortunately it is true."

Finally it sunk in how much danger he was in, how much danger they all were in. Then there was Snape. He was risking his own life, and his wife's life to keep them safe. It was overwhelming.

Finally Ron looked at Severus and stepped forward. "I still don't like you," he said, "but I'll do this."

Then he held out his hand. Severus took it and Dumbledore asked him the same questions that he had asked before. It didn't take very long before the bands were fading and it was over with.

"Well you probably should be heading out," Dumbledore said.

"Not yet," Severus said in an expressionless voice. "None of you can go like this." With this he waved his wand, transfiguring their robes into muggle clothing. He also did the same to his own. "We live in a muggle neighborhood. If you went walking around like this you would cause suspicion. Dumbledore can you also change? The wards keep everyone except those with my blood from apparating inside my home, even during slide along apparation. I also don't want to leave them unattended while I get the rest of them."

"Certainly my boy," Dumbledore said and waved his wand.

"Alright Albus you know where the apparition point is take Mr. Weasley with you."

Smiling his never failing smile, Dumbledore stepped over to Ron. "Take my hand," he said, "and hold on tight."

Ron nervously complied and a second later they were gone.

"You're next Miss. Weasley."

He wasn't as patient as Dumbledore and quickly walked over to her and grabbed her arm. A second later they were gone. The next second he had reappeared but Ginny was obviously not there.

"Granger your turn," he said gruffly, eager to get this over with.

Once again he treated her the same way and was gone in a moment. When he reappeared instead of saying anything to Harry he proceeded to shrink the four trunks, and Hedwig's cage. It was obvious he didn't intend on returning. He stuffed them in a pocket of his transfigured muggle jacket before he grabbed Harry's arm. He didn't even give him a warning before he desaperated.

It was by far one of the worst experiences Harry had ever had. Two years ago he had first traveled by port key and that had startled him, but this was much worse. It felt like his body was being squeezed. When they finally reappeared he sunk to the ground. It took him all he could to not vomit.

However, he didn't get very long to rest. Severus grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Get in the car with the others," he said.

Harry numbly complied and moved towards the car. Everyone was already in back but he didn't want to sit up front next to Snape. He decided he could squeeze in with the others.

However, before he could Dumbledore stopped him. "Harry, my boy," he began to say. "Try to give Severus a chance. There's more about him than meets the eye. You've already seen that."

Harry shook his head and said, "I don't know how I can professor. He's always treated me like dirt. I know this summer will be by far the worst ever."

Sighing Dumbledore said, "Just try to give him a chance. You'll see more about him when you are home." Then Dumbledore hugged him and let him go. "See you start of term Harry."

Without a word Harry opened the side door and got in with the others. He was only mildly surprised to find out the car had been charmed to expand comfortably. He was more focused on what would happen to him and his friends as the car started up and the headmaster started to disappear.


	3. Introductions

In the darkness they couldn't make out much but it was obvious they weren't in England anymore. A big clue was that the professor drove on the right side of the road. However, they didn't notice much more than this. The car ride seemed to go on for hours. No one dared say anything and the tension was very thick. To the teens it seemed to foreshadow what the rest of the summer would be like. Yes, Snape seemed to be kind to his wife. However, it seemed that they would have to be almost like they didn't exist.

"We are almost to my home," Severus' said, breaking the silence and startling them. "I think I should probably lay down the rules and what I expect of you before we get there."

Everyone could hear Ron snort. If it was lighter they could have seen him roll his eyes.

In response Severus said, "First, you are a guest in my home and there will be no disrespect or back talk. You will respect my wife and I. If one of us tells you to do something you do it, no questions asked." His voice clearly left no room for negotiation. They were now in his hands and had to obey his rules. "Everyone in my home will do their share of work. This means that you will all have assigned chores. You will also have set times for studying on your classes." There was an audible groan in the car, but Severus was quick to put an end to it. "You are in my care this summer. I will not have you coming back to your classes as dunderheads. That reflects back on me and seeing how I am your professor, and current guardian, it is my responsibility to make sure you are up to par. Understood?"

"Yes sir," everyone in the car said. It was obvious most of them didn't want to though.

"Good," he told them. "Now raised voices and arguments will not be tolerated in my house. You will respect everyone in it; if you do not you will face punishments." All of them cringed at this idea. Snape was notorious for dishing out some really nasty detentions. They could only imagine what he would do in his own home. "While I do expect you to study and do chores you will also have some leisure time. For right now you are to remain on my property. It is fairly large so you should be able to keep yourselves occupied. However, I'll allow you to go into town. There you can spend your allowances…"

"Wait, you're giving us allowances?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Severus said like it was obvious. "I am not making you do chores for nothing. You are still children after all." He could see they still didn't believe him so he said, "I have high standards. At school I have a reputation for being a, as you have often said Mr. Weasly, 'greasy git' because so few actually live up to those standards. There are also the added expectations that the followers of the Dark Lord have in me. They expect me to hate Gryffindors and favor Slytherins. Because of my role as a spy I have to live up to those expectations. In my home I won't be as harsh, but I will still remain strict. I have high standards and you are expected to meet those standards."

As he finished speaking he pulled into a drive. While they couldn't see the house very well in the dark, it was obviously two stories. It seemed to be a relatively nice home. Severus pulled up to the house and was out of the car as soon as he shut it off. Reluctantly the other's followed him into the house.

"You can hang your jackets in the closet," Severus managed to get out.

The next thing they heard was, "Daddy you're home!" Then a blur attacked their potions master.

"Yes I'm home," Severus said, as he picked his child up.

All of the teens were shocked. Not only was Snape married, he had a child as well. The child looked to be about four years old and shared the same hair as their professor. However, that was where the similarities ended. Clearly the little girl took mostly after her mother.

After hugging her father for a few moments longer she looked at the teens. Her blue eyes crinkled in confusion. "Daddy, who's that?"

Snape looked at them and then back at his daughter. "These are some students of mine," he said. "They will be staying with us for a while."

"Oh," the child said looking thoughtfully. "So I'll have more brothers and sisters?"

For a moment Snape looked appalled at the idea and then his expression softened. "Something like that."

The girl looked back at them and sighed. "They are all older than me daddy. I wanted to be a big sister for once."

He pushed her hair back behind her ear and said softly, "You will be soon."

The child's face brightened quickly and she hugged her father. "Okay, well mommy sent me to tell you dinner's ready."

He smiled briefly and then put her down. "Well, tell her we will be right there."

Once again the child took off and headed off through the rest of the house. Then Snape looked back at the teens. "Are you coming?" he asked and then took off after his child.

They were all stunned for a moment before they quickly put their jackets away and started to follow him.

"He has a kid," Ron whispered, amazed. "I would have never seen that one coming."

"She seems to really like him," Hermione said observantly. "He can't be all that bad."

"Don't get your hopes up Hermione. He always favored his Snakes. Of course he would be kind to his own flesh and blood."

"Ron!" Hermione said raising her voice slightly. "You heard what he said. People expect certain things of him."

"Doesn't change anything Hermione," Ron replied.

"Well I believe…"

"Common you two," Harry said, "We don't have time for this."

As if remembering where they were, they snapped out of their argument and continued to go the way Snape went. They could hear several voices coming from inside the room. Then they heard the sound of laughter.

The four teens looked at each other nervously, each knowing what the other one was thinking. The idea of laughter in Snape's home seemed absurd, yet it was clearly laughter that they heard. This night had been one full of surprises and none of them wanted to see anymore. However, they knew they would have to enter the kitchen eventually and if they didn't soon Snape would probably come after them. None of them wanted to see that, so as if making a silent agreement they prepared to enter the kitchen.

Harry went in first and was once again shocked by what he was seeing. There was Snape sitting beside his wife with his young daughter in his lap. The child was once again clinging to him as if she had no intention of ever letting him go. However, this wasn't what was the most shocking. There were two other teens that sat on either side of their parents. It was surprising enough to know that he had one child, but three? It was simply unimaginable.

The eldest teen was a girl their age. She took after her father in almost every way. She shared his dark hair, pale complexion, and thin body structure. However, God had smiled on her and spared her his hooked nose. She also had gray eyes that she must have gotten from her mother. The other teen was a boy that must have only been a year younger than his sister. He seemed to have inherited a more even mix from his parents. He had gotten his mother's hair and complexion. However, he had gotten his father's nose, eyes, and height.

When they walked in the laughter and talking had stopped. The two teens looked at the group as if they were scrutinizing them. Luckily Snape's wife spoke up and broke the silence.

"Severus you should probably introduce them," she said.

He nodded and then said, "These are students from the school I work at. They will be staying with us for the summer's duration." He started to point at each of them in turn and introduce them to his family. Then he said, "these are my children Christiania, Ian, and Leanne. You have also met my wife Lisa."

Once again they were all quiet. Harry and his friends still stood unsure what they should do. They could tell his older children weren't too fond of them being there. However, his wife spoke up after a moment.

"Have a seat," she said encouragingly. She wasn't like Mrs. Weasley who would have stood and made sure all of them were seated and then would have started loading down their plates with food. Instead she merely said, "go on and eat," and then turned back to her husband.

"Do you think you'll get called away anytime soon?" they heard her ask as they sat down. They began to serve themselves and tried to pretend they were not listening.

"I'm not sure," Snape said. "He is still infuriated with the failed attempt at the Ministry. Odds are that he will want to see me soon…" His voice trailed off and he looked at Harry. "However, we will discuss this later."

He continued to look at Harry for a moment as if he were trying to decide something before he spoke up again. "Tomorrow we will restart your Occlumency lessons," he told him.

Harry felt his heart sink down into his stomach. His Occlumency lessons had never gone well before. "Professor I would rather not," he said. The memory of Sirius' death was fresh in his mind. He didn't want Snape mocking those memories like he had many of his other.

However, this was not the best thing to say. "Mr. Potter, I believe I laid down the rules before we entered my home," he said in a quiet tone that made it feel like the room had dropped 5 degrees in temperature. He stood and started walking out to the hall. "Come with me," he hissed.

Harry had no choice but to follow him. When they were finally out in the hall Snape turned to him and said, "When I tell you to do something, you do it, no questions asked. However, since that obviously isn't getting through your thick skull maybe this will. Because of your inability to even try to clear your mind the Dark Lord was able to use the link you two shared. Now this should go without saying, but if you had even made the slightest attempt in your lessons your Godfather would still be alive." Snape paused for a moment to let that thought sink in. Harry felt his chest tighten. He wanted to shout that it was because of Snape's own incompetence as a teacher that he couldn't learn Occlumency. However, Snape cut him off before he had a chance. "I will not allow that link to be used and my family to become threatened, so Mr. Potter you will learn this. It is non-negotiable. Your friends will have lessons as well. Occlumency is a skill that everyone should learn, and can learn if they put effort into it. The mind is a wealth of knowledge and easily manipulated, as you already have seen. It is advisable that people have a better grasp of themselves. Now Mr. Potter, will I have any more arguments from you on this?" Snape looked down his hooked nose at Harry. It almost seemed like he wanted Harry to argue with him. However, Harry knew better.

"No Sir," he said.

"Good now go back inside."

Harry walked back in the kitchen and sat back in his chair. Snape had followed him and sat down across from him. Harry refused to look up during the rest of the meal. He knew Snape would treat him like this. However, the fact that Snape had brought up Sirius infuriated Harry. He felt guilty enough without Snape rubbing his face in it. He picked at his food until the meal was almost over with. He only looked up when he heard Snape speak.

"As you all know, I've said you will keep up with your studies," he began. "Tomorrow you will receive your chore lists. You will also be having classes with me throughout the summer." The teens all groaned except Hermione. They couldn't believe it, it was summer and they would have classes with their most hated teacher! Snape's own children remained silent like they had already expected this. He glared at them, which instantly silenced them. "My own children have classes during the summer to keep up with their courses. You will as well. You will receive your time schedule's along with your chore lists. Now I am going to retire, follow me and I will show you, your rooms."

He stood and left the kitchen. The teens followed him as he went through the house and up the stairs. He walked down one side of the hall and stopped at the end of it. "Here are your rooms," he said. "My room and my children's rooms are at the other end of this hall. The bathroom is over there." He pointed to a room just a little distance away from them. "Tomorrow I will show you the rest of my home and the grounds surrounding it. Breakfast is at seven every morning. I expect you to be there so I can give you your time tables and show you around. Be dressed and ready." When he finished he turned around and walked back down the stairs.

The four teens looked at each other before they quietly went to their own rooms. They knew if they stayed up late they would all regret it. So as they each stared up at the ceiling, they were all wondering what kind of nightmare they had walked into.


End file.
